mazingerfandomcom-20200214-history
Baron Ashura (Ōta)
Baron Ashura is the right hand of Dr. Hell in the manga by Gosaku Ōta. His/her origin is mostly the same as the original, but had a few different roles in the series and a different fate. Background Baron Ashura was originally a pair of mummies of a man and a woman on Bardos who were lovers but were buried alive. The right side of the man and the left side of the woman were damaged after being crushed from debris. Using support technology, Dr. Hell brought the bodies together and named the new life form Baron Ashura. Baron Ashura had since pledged his loyalty to Dr. Hell and followed him ever since. Appearance Baron Ashura is a blend between a man and a woman. The left side of his/her body is male and has darker skin with a thick eyebrow, the right side is female with lighter skin and makeup. He/she has short black hair. Ashura wears a robe that is black on the male side and purple on the female side. It wears a collar that helps keep it together. Personality Baron Ashura is a cruel yet loyal follower of Dr. Hell. Towards all enemies of Dr. Hell, he/she acts with scorn and hate. However, he/she is capable of working with people he/she can't stand whether it is Count Brocken or even Koji Kabuto and is able to accomplish more than he could ever do alone. Eventually, Baron Ashura gets fed up with both Brocken and Dr. Hell for continuously mocking and punishing him/her and decide to take matters into his own hands. Abilities Baron Ashura is a strategist planning plans of attack on the Mazinger, which are not always successful, but when they do they cause chaos for the enemy side. History Baron Ashura had planted a bomb on the Kabuto house which caused debris to fall on Juzo Kabuto. But Juzo's creation Mazinger Z had been activated and piloted by Koji. Since then Baron Ashura had fought against Koji and Mazinger Z, sometimes having to share an operation with Count Brocken. In one of his/her plans, Koji and Baron Ashura were accidentally transported to an alternate reality after the core of a Mechanical Beast exploded. As they were being hunted down by the dimension's residents the Chip Kamoy, the enemies were forced to work together to escape by causing another anomaly. Finally getting fed up with both Dr. Hell and Count Brocken, Ashura decides to conquer the world him/herself by getting rid of Koji personally. When Koji managed to destroy a Mechanical Beast, Ashura's real plan was set into motion as certain radio waves from the Mechanical Beast had caused Koji to go into a lustful frenzy. With Koji dazed, Sayaka and Aphrodite A were forced to step in his place. But Baron Ashura's Mechanical Beast was too powerful for the Aphrodite and Sayaka was injured. After Koji snapped out of his delusion and boarded Mazinger Z, he saw Sayaka injured and in rage attacked Baron Ashura, destroying the Mechanical Beast and killing the man-woman. Category:Mazinger Z Villains Category:Underground Empire Category:Gosaku Ōta